Portals and Immortality
by Berserker
Summary: Alternate Universe carries on a few years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon
1. Creation and Destruction

Portals and Immortality

By WarGreymon01

Chapter I Creation and Destruction

"Once in a great while there comes a time of great tragedy and with that comes people who rise to meet the challenges set in front of them. The story I am about to tell you happened over a thousand years ago, at the dawn of the twenty first century. It was a time of great change and of new technologies, but someone created something that would set in motion a great war and the end of the universe as we know it." "That's not true! If that happened we would have read about it in school." Said Niël, a ten-year-old boy with short black hair. "Niël's correct, I would seriously doubt that they would leave such a great thing out of the history books," Shayne, a six year old girl with shoulder length black hair, stated, "Because at the rate that we learn things in this time people at that time would have had to learn in the specific job that they worked in." "You are wrong about that Shayne, because this was not an ordinary war, for it was a war that most of this civilization was built in and that was to be left from the history books because it would only serve to fuel the ideas that started the war. And if you don't learn anything from this story learn this: To understand some things you have to experience them," a twenty five year old looking Tai said, "Now if you would be quiet I could finish the story… Thank you.

The year was twenty ten and Mars was within our reach because perpetual motion was almost perfected for safe use and the colonies on the Moon were being built where Magica is now. But one man was not worried about all that; he was more worried about finishing the work he had been doing for the past fifteen years."

In a lab in Seattle, Colin Beam, was hunched over a desk with a soldering iron. "I've done it. I've finished!" he shouted standing up in triumph and stretching, "With this I can finish my work and if my calculations are correct, I may be able to open a portal to another world." He picked up the board and walked over to what looked like an anti aircraft gun and opened a panel. He inserted the board and closed the panel. He walked over to a console to the right of the gun and pressed a few buttons. On the screen it said that everything was in working order. "Finally I can make my dream come true." As he was entering the firing commands the phone rang.

"Hello, you've reached the lab of Colin Beam, I'm not answering the phone because I'm probably doing something more important."

_BEEP_

"Colin, my name is Koushiro Izumi and I have to tell you that if you go through with this experiment you will not be able to handle the repercussions of what will happen…"

Colin picked up the phone. "How did you find out about my work? And why do you think you know so much about inter dimensional travel?" Colin asked furiously

"I found out about your work from a bug I placed on the Internet that warns me about inter dimensional research and if you're as close as I think you are, you have to stop." Izzy explained nervously.

"Oh I get it, you want me to stop because you want to be the one who opens up an inter dimensional portal and get all the credit and money." Colin said skeptically.

"No it's nothing like that. I just know that if you go ahead with this experiment that not only you but a lot of innocent people are going to die." 

"Yeah right. Goodbye." Colin said before he hung up the phone and went back to the console.

"He hung up on me." Izzy said turning to Tai. "Well we didn't come all the way to Seattle for sight seeing. Do you have his address?" Tai asked while hailing a taxi. "Yeah, but if he's as far as I think he is he would be close to the initial test firing of the machine." Izzy said as he watched Tai try to hail a taxi. "Than that's very bad, isn't it?" Tai asked getting a taxi. "Yes," Izzy answered, "428 Caliber Avenue please." He told the taxi driver as he got into the taxi. "If he does fire it, even if it's a test firing, the circuits will be overloading and the portal will stay open indefinitely, unless I can find out what frequency he set he harmonics to to open the portal, then maybe I can counter act the flow of the portal and return whatever wander through will it was open and seal it." Izzy tries to explain to a confused looking Tai. "So what you're saying is we have to find out what station he's listening to and turn it off." Tai said to Izzy, whose mouth was hanging open. "What just because you tell me things I don't understand, doesn't mean I can't simplify them myself." Tai said to a still confused Izzy. 

"I have to speed things up if I want to beat them, but if they hack into my computer that means that they have all of my research and if they have all my research they must also have a prototype ready to fire. So I have to disconnect my computer from any outside lines before I do anything else." He walked over to his computer and pulled the Internet cord out of the back of the computer. "Now I can continue with my experiment and they won't have anymore of my data." He returned to the console, put on his goggles and initiated the firing sequence. 

The test was going well, the neutron flow was within the parameters; the molecular dematerialization was going as it was suppose to be and the radiation seals were holding well. "It looks like I have done it, but to be sure that it will work with regular use I have to examine the results of this test." He walked over to his computer to check the results and on going testing, when the console started to spark and the beam intensified making the portal enlarge to the size of the wall. "Oh no! The power floe has increased, I have to shut it off!" he said as he ran over to the console. When he reached it there was a barrier of electricity protecting it and he was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious.

"Yes this smells like a world that needs a good ruler." Said a figure that emerged from the portal.

To Be Continued


	2. It Has Begun

Portals and Immortality

By WarGreymon01

Chapter II It Has Begun

The taxi turned into Caliber Avenue, when the taxi came to a complete and sudden stop. "Hey! Get out of the way!" the driver yelled at the person standing in the way. Another person came up to the window of the driver. This person wasn't as big as the other but had some height. He wore clothes that looked like they were once elegant but haven't been was in a long time, he also wore armor on his legs that looked battle worn. He had long gray hair; it could have been white through all of the dirt, albino eyes and was carrying a staff with an unusual carving at the top. "How dare you speak to his majesty in such an inappropriate manner!" he said, then he leaned closer, "can you show me?" Tai and Izzy heard this and Izzy was trying to restrain Tai from laughing but failed. "Albino." The first on called. "Yes Majesty?" "Bring them to me so that I may examine these creatures." He ordered. "Yes Majesty," came the reply, "you three get out of there now." Albino ordered. Slowly the Tai, Izzy and the driver emerged from the car and walked over to him. "You will kneel before His Majesty!" Albino ordered before whacking the back of Tai's knee. Tai immediately got back up a punched Albino to the ground. "Don't you ever do that again." Tai said turning to 'His Majesty,' "and who do you think you are ordering us around?" "Who do I think I am? I am Emperor Carnet. Who do you think you are questioning me?" he said before knocking Tai onto his back. "Tai!" Izzy yelled.

Carnet picked Tai up by his shirt. "What a unique specimen. Such power could be of great use to me." He examined Tai and noticed his Digivice. "What is this?" he pondered reaching for it. When he touched it, the air around them started to spark. "NO! Stop!" Izzy got up and tried to stop Carnet but he was thrown back by a jolt. The air began to get thicker around Tai and Carnet. The sparks became small streaks of electricity and encapsulated them. The Digivice activated with a blinding light. When the light faded there was a small, smoldering crater. Izzy got up, "What just happened, Tai?" he asked dusting himself off. "Tai?" He looked around and saw no trace of Tai or Carnet, just Carnet's men and the crater. He ran over to the crater, "Oh no. Where'd they go?" Izzy ran down the street to Colin's house. When he got there he looked around the house to find Colin. He found him still unconscious in the basement. He checked on him to see if he was still alive, then went over to his computer to find out what frequency the harmonics were set to so that he shut it down.

"Hey, get away from there!" a very groggy Colin called out to Izzy. "I will not! I have to shut this thing down before anything else comes out of it." Izzy almost screamed back. "I warned you that something like this would happen if you tried to open an inter dimensional portal." Izzy found what he was looking for. He walked over to the console, "Watch out there's…" Colin tried to warn him but Izzy's Digivice activated and protected him from the barrier. He pulled out his Pineapple and plugged it into the console and began to type away. After about five minutes the portal destabilized and the Dimensional Cannon shut down. Izzy disconnected and looked around at Colin, whose mouth was hanging open. "H-h-how'd you do that?" was all Colin could ask. "I don't have time to explain it now, but I need your help to enhance this model so that we can scan the dimensions with out opening a gateway." Izzy said walking over to the phone. "And can I borrow your phone for a minute?" "Sure." "Thanks." Izzy opened his Laptop and backpack. He pulled out a connection that looked like a double adaptor for a phone. He plugged it into the wall and the Laptop, picked up the phone and opened a file that automatically dialed preset numbers. He lifted the handset to his ear.

"Hello, Kamiya/Takaishi residence. Kari speaking."

"Kari, it's Izzy."

"Oh hi Izzy. How'd it go?"

"W were to late and he activated it."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"I'll explain it when you all get here."

"Get here? What do you mean?"

"Alright, get everyone to my place. You know where the spare is?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now go in and turn on the computer and open the Digiport and go to the Digital World. Wait until I appear on the Monitor then come through. Got it."

"Yeah. I'll see you in a while. Bye."

"Bye."

"Ah my head." Tai said getting up and rubbing his head. He looked around. "Where am I?" That is something I would also like to know." Tai jumped up, turned around and assumed a fighting stance. "You!" "Emperor Carnet," he said walking up to Tai, "But right now I'm not your enemy." "Oh and why's that?" "Because when you woke and yelled at me you attracted unwanted attention." "And why should I believe you?" "Well if you look over to your right." Tai looked over and saw a group of beings, which looked human, with swords ready to strike. "Right now we should work together to get out of this." Carnet said drawing a sword. "Very well. Any ideas?" "Yeah. Take this and fight back." He handed him the sword and pulled out another. Tai and Carnet stood back to back and wait for the attack, but when they got closer they stopped. "It's his majesty, King Taichi." The leader said before kneeling and bowing his head. "I'm sorry we were going to attack you Majesty but we couldn't tell it was you from the distance." Carnet turned around and looked at Tai, "You're a king?" "Apparently so."

To Be Continued…


End file.
